1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink set for ink jet recording and an ink jet recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink jet recording method includes performing recording by ejecting an ink in the form of droplets from a large number of nozzles disposed at an ink jet head and has been widely used because high-quality images can be recorded on various recording media, etc.
For example, pigments are widely used in a coloring material as one component contained in ink materials. The pigments are dispersed in a medium, such as water, for use. When the pigments are dispersed for use, the particle diameter when dispersed, stability after dispersion, size uniformity, ejection properties from an ejection head, image density, etc., are important, and various studies on techniques for improving the same have been conducted.
On the other hand, when recording is performed on plain paper or the like, sufficient performance sometimes cannot be obtained with respect to, for example, scratch resistance (fixability) or resolution, in addition to the image density. In particular, this is the case when increasing the speed of ink jet recording, and a recording method more suitable for high speed recording using a single pass system capable of recording by one operation of a head, as opposed to a shuttle scanning system, is in demand.
As a technique relevant to the above, a system for printing an ink jet ink image having a first ink jet pen containing a pigment coloring agent and an ink jet ink containing colloid liquid containing a latex and a second ink jet pen containing a slip component that is constituted to cover the ink jet ink when the ink jet ink is ejected onto a substrate and a fixing agent composition containing a cationic polymer, a polyvalent salt and an organic acid is disclosed as a system giving dry rub resistance and improved dry rub transfer (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-284362).
Moreover, a water-based recording ink containing a pigment, a water-soluble substance, and a resin or a wax is disclosed as an ink having excellent fixability (scratch resistance) (see, e.g., JP-A No. 04-356570).
Furthermore, a recording liquid containing a pigment, resin fine particles, and wax fine particles is disclosed as a recording liquid having excellent scratch resistance (see, e.g., JP-A No. 2002-301857).
Moreover, a recording liquid for ink printers containing a coloring material, two or more resin particles, and a wax is disclosed as a recording liquid for ink printers having no blur or penetration of the recording liquid and having excellent water resistance and ejection stability (see, e.g., JP-A No. 2002-80761).
In contrast, a recording liquid containing a color material and at least either one of a resin or a wax is disclosed as a recording liquid providing high-quality vivid color images with favorable reproducibility (see, e.g., JP-A No. 2000-301744).
However, in the technique disclosed in JP-A No. 2004-284362, a grade as printed matter is sometimes poor because the glossiness of paper is changed, the texture of glossy paper is sometimes impaired because ground glossiness is reduced, and the scratch resistance of images is sometimes poor. Moreover, in the techniques disclosed in JP-A Nos. 04-356570, 2002-301857, 2002-80761, and 2000-301744, the dot diameter of ejected ink droplets is large, and thus the quality of images is poor, and the scratch resistance of images is not sufficient in some cases.